Como um menino
by Luka Mel
Summary: Songfic. Foi inspirada numa música do LS Jack, e aproveito pra dedicar ao vocalista da banda.


**Nota da autora:  
**  
Escrevi esta songfic já faz algum tempo, e resolvi postar como uma homenagem ao vocalista do LS Jack, Marcus, que está em coma depois de passar por uma cirurgia.  
Aproveito pra enviar boas vibrações pra ele, pra que possa se recuperar logo e continuar cantando músicas lindas como a utilizada nesta song...

**Songfic: Como Um Menino**  
Música de LS Jack

Após a batalha contra Hades, Seiya ficara muito ferido, e chegou a ser desenganado pelos médicos que cuidavam dele.  
Todos ficaram muito apreensivos. Especialmente alguém que se sentia a maior responsável pelo gravíssimo estado em que se encontrava o Cavaleiro: Saori.  
Ela tentava disfarçar sua dor, mas sempre que conseguia ficar sozinha, chorava de medo e angústia. Tinha pavor de pensar que Seiya poderia morrer por sua causa, pois ele levara aquele golpe de Hades para salvá-la.  
Não compreendia que ele tivera fortes razões para ter feito aquilo...

**Mini-flashback**

Antes daquela batalha, Seiya decidira, de uma vez por todas, que não poderia mais esconder que estava apaixonado por Saori. Era impossível continuar daquele jeito.

_"Eu sei que você me faz tão bem, perco toda razão  
Enlouquecido, entregue em suas mãos  
Assim como um menino  
que não sabe esperar"_

Precisava lhe contar que sua presença o deixava completamente insano, pois tudo o que ele queria era beijá-la, tocá-la, sentir o calor de seu corpo...  
Estava cada vez mais difícil controlar aquela paixão. A essas alturas, só um cego não teria percebido o que Seiya sentia por Saori. Seus olhares para ela não deixavam dúvidas.  
Ele não suportava mais aquela situação. Parecia um menino, ansioso para ganhar seu presente de natal.

_"Vivo cada segundo só pra te encontrar  
Eu sei que juntos sonhamos igual  
O mundo é de nós dois e tudo mais fica pra depois"_

Sua vida inteira girava em torno dela. Nada mais o importava, só Saori...

Tinha vontade de jogar tudo o mais para o alto. Precisavam defender o mundo, mas quando sobraria tempo para os dois? Aquela vida de cavaleiro já o estava deixando exausto.  
Queria esquecer um pouco do resto, e pensar só nele e em sua amada.  
Ainda se preocupava com aquela história de que não poderiam ficar juntos, pois ela era uma deusa, e ele, um simples mortal... Porém, antes de saber disso, os dois já se conheciam, e Seiya já começara a se apaixonar antes da revelação.  
No entanto, só teve certeza de seu sentimento algum tempo depois, quando já sabia que Saori era a reencarnação de Athena. Todas aquelas briguinhas de antes lhe pareciam sem sentido agora. Saori mudara muito desde que ele retornara da Grécia.  
Seiya a salvara tantas vezes, a tivera nos braços, e... Não tivera ainda a coragem suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, e lhe confessar todo o amor que ela despertara nele.

**Fim do mini-flashback**

Saori continuava no hospital, esperando por notícias.  
Não conseguia compreender porque Seiya fizera aquilo, se jogar na sua frente e ser atingido em seu lugar... Sim, ele era um Cavaleiro de Athena, mas será que os outros teriam essa coragem?  
Logo ele, logo o seu amor, estava morrendo porque se arriscara mais uma vez por ela.  
Seiya era tão corajoso! Se fosse enumerar todas as qualidades que via nele, passaria horas refletindo a respeito. Além de ser um amigo leal, era também um rapaz muito determinado, e, apesar de sua rebeldia inicial, ele havia se tornado mais dócil com o tempo.  
Deixara de desafiá-la, e agora a tratava de forma carinhosa. No passado, quando poderia imaginar que um dia ele a chamaria de Saori-san?  
Vivia preocupado com ela, e fazia tudo o que Saori pedia. Seria apenas devoção de cavaleiro ou...  
"Não, Saori, pare de se iludir! Seiya gosta de você como amiga, apenas como amiga! Ele nunca fez nada pra você pensar que pudesse estar apaixonado...".  
Muitas vezes, ela se questionara: de quê adiantava ser linda e rica, se não possuía aquilo que mais desejava, o amor de Seiya?

Naquele momento, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada do médico.  
- Srta. Kido, pode me acompanhar?  
- O quê houve, Doutor? Seiya! Não me diga que...  
- Acalme-se, logo saberá.  
Saori acompanhou o médico, bastante apreensiva.  
Ele a levou até o quarto para onde Seiya fora transferido.  
- Ele saiu do coma. Está se recuperando, é jovem e muito saudável. Vai sobreviver!  
Saori derramou lágrimas de alegria.  
Nesse momento, Seiya, ainda dormindo, murmurou algo incompreensível.  
- Ele precisa repousar. Se quiser, pode permanecer aqui com ele.  
- Obrigada, Dr. Shinyashiki.  
O médico saiu, deixando-os a sós.  
Ela se aproximou do leito, contemplando Seiya com muito carinho. Acariciou seu rosto, e sem perceber, deixou cair uma lágrima sobre ele.  
Seiya despertou, um pouco confuso. Mas sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que sua amada estava ali.  
- Saori...  
- Calma, Seiya, você ainda está fraco.  
- Você está bem? Tive medo que Hades conseguisse te ferir...  
- Ele só conseguiria me machucar se algo tivesse acontecido com você...  
Seiya sorriu, meio incrédulo.  
- Você sofreria se eu tivesse morrido?  
- Ora, Seiya, que pergunta! O quê você acha?  
- Não sei, mas... eu enlouqueceria se te perdesse!  
- Seiya!

_"Assim como um menino que não sabe esperar  
Vivo cada segundo só pra te encontrar  
Não existe dor e o teu jeito de sorrir  
faz com que eu ame só você...!"  
_  
- Você sabe por quê eu fui ao inferno atrás de você? Por quê me coloquei na sua frente, evitando que Hades a matasse?  
- Porque... Porque você é um cavaleiro de Athena...  
- Não! Naquela hora, não me lembrei de Athena, nem de que era seu defensor... Só pensei que não suportaria te perder! Há muito tempo que eu queria dizer isso, e precisei ficar à beira da morte pra perceber que talvez eu nunca mais tivesse a chance de te dizer o que eu sinto! Mas, agora eu preciso fazer isso...  
Fez uma pausa, e depois confessou:  
- Eu te amo... Não importa o que você vai pensar, se vai me rejeitar! Eu a amo mais do que tudo, e faria qualquer coisa por você...

Ela não o deixou continuar. Trêmula de emoção, imediatamente aproximou seus lábios dos dele, demonstrando naquele beijo que tudo que Seiya fizera valera a pena, pois ela também o amava intensamente.

_"Assim com um menino que não sabe esperar  
Vivo cada segundo só pra te encontrar  
Eu sei que você me faz tão bem  
Eu sei que você me faz tão bem, tão bem..."_

Ele mal acreditava que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Depois de ter visto a morte de perto, sentir o contato daqueles lábios tão desejados era a mesma coisa que chegar ao paraíso.  
Pois, finalmente, Saori era sua... Só sua... Totalmente sua!

**THE END**


End file.
